<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Telescope Unseen by Aztecl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812005">A Telescope Unseen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aztecl/pseuds/Aztecl'>Aztecl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"You have to let me go", Angst, Cave-In, Concussions, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Injury, Self-Indulgent, Whump, William Riker Needs a Hug, every away mission ends in disaster, let's be honest here, this isn't any different</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:49:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aztecl/pseuds/Aztecl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He abruptly paused as the whole cavern shook. His shoulder collided with Worf's as rocks and gravel fell and cracked on the ground. Stalactites broke off above them, one of them slamming into Riker's back and sending him tumbling to the ground with a grunt. He heard Worf yell out, but a spike of pain pierced his head and drowned out everything else.</p><p>[Febuwhump day 28 - "you have to let me go"]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Riker &amp; Worf, William Riker/Deanna Troi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Telescope Unseen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Brought to you three days after February has ended. </p><p>Title from the poem "Cave" by Mark Levine.</p><p>'It had openings at both ends<br/>and could be seen through, not into.</p><p>Nor was it a tunnel, strictly, though it passed through the ground, though it went somewhere.</p><p>It was like stepping into a telescope<br/>unseen, into the dark distorted center.'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gravel crunched beneath his feet as Riker walked besides Worf and Data. Despite each of them carrying a light, the cavern still felt too dark and damp for something to not be hiding in the corners. The glow of their lights cast several long shadows against the stone walls, the image flickering with each hesitant step they traveled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The away team had been sent to the planet after a devastating earthquake had shook the mountainous terrain into oblivion. There was - or had been - a Federation colony on the surface, but they'd been forced to evacuate the area after rocks had started falling from the above canyon. Unfortunately, during the panic of the late evacuation, colonists had gone missing, possibly fleeing to the surrounding cave network for shelter they wouldn't find.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Enterprise</span>
  </em>
  <span> had been closest, so they were tasked with investigating possible survivors or salvageable equipment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A drop of water landed on Worf's forehead as they came to a crossroad. Riker suppressed the urge to grin at the look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Commander, it splits into three separate tunnels," Data said. "I suggest we split up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'd cover more ground that way," Riker agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worf copied Data and pulled out his tricorder. "The rock appears to be stable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Still, let's hurry and meet back here." Riker nodded towards the three tunnels. He tapped his combadge, relieved to hear it beep out an acknowledgement. "Riker to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Enterprise</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heavy silence sat in the air. So much for getting the captain caught up on their situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There must be too much interference," he sighed. "Be careful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Data and Worf set off down their respective tunnels, Riker watching them slowly disappear from his view. Then he turned and headed down his own, ignoring the way the cave walls narrowed as he trudged along. They pressed in on his broad shoulders and his head to the point where Riker had to crouch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few times he thought about going back. The tunnel was likely too small and hazardous for anyone to have walked so far. But nonetheless, Riker carried on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually the walls began to stretch upwards and he managed to rise to his full height. Riker emerged into a space that was about as big as the captain's ready room, minus the stalagmites and stalactites protruding out of the floor and ceiling. There was another large opening on the opposite side of where he had come from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held his breath as a light came towards him from that direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Commander," Worf greeted, lowering his light to the ground where Riker could just barely make out each ridge on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh. I guess our tunnels link up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When standing shoulder to shoulder with the Klingon, Riker realized that the space was even </span>
  <em>
    <span>smaller</span>
  </em>
  <span> than Picard's ready room. And it was too hollow, too lacking in support. The fleeting thought made him shift uncomfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dead end on your side, too?" Riker asked, snapping out of his pessimistic thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worf nodded. "It cut off and led me here. Perhaps the other tunnel was more successful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's head back then. We'll regroup with Data and—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He abruptly paused as the whole cavern shook. His shoulder collided with Worf's as rocks and gravel fell and cracked on the ground. Stalactites broke off above them, one of them slamming into Riker's back and sending him tumbling to the ground with a grunt. He heard Worf yell out, but a spike of pain pierced his head and drowned out everything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Consciousness fled from Riker as everything went black.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Someone was saying his name. He was aware of that, at least, but it seemed to be the only thing he could focus on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Commander."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riker tried to pry open his eyes. He managed it after a few seconds before immediately shutting them. There was a light flickering somewhere to his right. Somewhere through the fuzziness of his mind, he knew that it wasn't actually too bright, and yet, the glow still burned his retinas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a blissful darkness involved in closing his eyes, Riker realized. The ground beneath him was cool to the touch, and it felt like he could just slip off into a deep, refreshing sleep...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Commander Riker!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmph?" He tried to sit up, squinting against both the dark and the light. "What happened… Worf?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The cave collapsed on us, sir. You were injured."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that his vision was straightening, Riker noticed how small a space they were in. He thought back to his earlier thoughts. Worf was crouched over him with a look of concern in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you hurt?" He asked slowly, seeing Worf wince ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing, Commander—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't look like 'nothing'."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worf growled a bit in frustration. "I may have broken a few fingers while protecting my head."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riker suddenly remembered the feeling of being hit on his own head. He reached up to the back of his neck (thankfully without any broken fingers involved) and felt a rivulet of warm blood trailing down and staining the collar of his uniform. Straining his fingers higher, Riker soon found the source at a bumpy mess on his head, beneath his now bloody hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I should have done the same, huh?" The joke fell flat with the still air and the smell of fresh blood. He decided to change the subject. "How're communications?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I shall try again, but I don't believe the interference has cleared up," Worf told him. "Worf to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Enterprise</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Come in, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Enterprise</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Try Data." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Worf to Data."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, instead of complete silence, there was a burst of static. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Data — alright? — Commander—" a slightly distorted voice said, cutting in and out but still easily recognizable as Data. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Commander Data, can you hear me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> there was total silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riker sighed. "Well, it was worth a shot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated how thick his voice sounded. And even worse, upon closer inspection of his words, Riker realized he was slurring them as if he were heavily intoxicated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir, we're buried underneath at least twenty meters of limestone. I find it highly unlikely we will be able to contact the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Enterprise</span>
  </em>
  <span> anytime soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hopefully Data wasn't caught in this mess. At least one of us will be able to escape this hellhole."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His injuries hit him like a wave, all at once, furiously tearing him down. Riker felt a groan in his throat as each bruise or laceration on his skin demanded to be acknowledged. He was sitting up now, but almost fell back down when his vision danced with the familiar presence of darkness and the room spun. There was also a sharp edge lingering in his chest, but Riker couldn't figure out what it was that was causing him pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stay awake, Will, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he chided himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You probably have a concussion.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His most inner consciousness screamed back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dude, I'm clocking out here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Worf was staring at him closely. "Commander—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riker coughed, sending dust and powder of rock flying. He just couldn't catch his breath. It cleared after what felt like hours, but the effects lasted; Riker's stomach felt like it was bubbling, which was likely because of his concussion. He wondered just how severe it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An arm grabbed his shoulder and steadied him. "Commander, you coughed up a bit of blood."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh," Riker murmured, still in a daze, "I'm starting to think I've got more than a concussion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If my tricorder weren't broken, I'd be able to get a better look."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he wasn't listening anymore. Riker squinted past him, noticing for the first time that there was a cracked chasm along the rocks adjacent to them. A person might be able to crawl along the tunnel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Worf." He pointed at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His friend remained silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Worf, I'm in no condition to go… But you can still make it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That would mean leaving you behind," Worf said, pointedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then you'll have to let me go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It wasn't a suggestion," Riker interrupted, his pale blue eyes searching Worf's dark ones. "That's an order, Lieutenant Worf."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Klingon opened his mouth, but whatever he wanted to say died on his lips. Riker could recognize the pain on his features, the way he wanted to save everyone only to learn that sacrifices had to be made. It was simply a part of the job that came with being a Starfleet officer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It… it has been an honor to serve with you, Commander Riker."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Will</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he corrected with a strained smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worf offered a rare smile of his own. "Thank you… Will."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And…" Riker swallowed in a dry throat (excluding what he assumed was blood from possible internal injuries). "P-please tell Deanna I love her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With all due respect, sir, you will tell her that yourself," Worf said, nodding as turned to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riker blinked once, twice, and maybe even a third time before his friend had disappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He counted each second as they passed. Just how long could a person last with a concussion and internal bleeding of some kind? How long would it take for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Enterprise </span>
  </em>
  <span>to find his body, rotting and decaying in the damp caves of a planet light-years away from Earth?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riker tasted a sharp tang of metal in his mouth, the tendrils of its taste wrapping themselves around his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each thought plagued his harrowing mind, and Riker almost found it soothing. It was like droplets of cool rain or snow bouncing off the rooftop of his home in Alaska or the windows of an Academy classroom; it was similar to the tick of a metronome as a jazz solo overtook the notes and rhythms, rolling off a 'bone with a certain sense of tranquility… </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Someone was saying his name. He was aware of that, at least, but it seemed to be the only thing he could focus on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will," it said softly. "Can you open your eyes for me, Will?"</span>
</p><p><em><span>Deanna</span></em> <em><span>— Imzadi.</span></em></p><p>
  <span>Riker could practically hear her beaming smile before he opened his eyes and lingered on her soft, curly hair. And after that, they drifted to the ceiling of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Enterprise's </span>
  </em>
  <span>sickbay and onto the relieved face of Beverly Crusher as she witnessed her friend and colleague awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I can manage that," he rasped, sounding more like a dying fish than normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Water?" He nodded. Deanna reached to the side and grabbed what Riker assumed to be a glass of water. As he drank greedily, the memories flooded back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've been asleep for nearly three days," Beverly said, messing with a PADD and checking his IV. "Apparently, a broken rib caused internal bleeding while you and Worf were trapped in the caves. You also had a nasty concussion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riker held up a hand. "Well, at least I got one diagnosis correct. I knew about the concussion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And was that an assumption or a conclusion, Will?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dunno," he remarked, "but my head sure hurt like hell."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deanna gave a small laugh, absentmindedly running a hand through his unruly hair. "Data was able to communicate with us, and Captain Picard was very determined to find you and Worf."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the mention of Worf, Riker suddenly remembered what he'd thought would be their final conversation:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>P-please tell Deanna I love her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With all due respect, sir, you will tell her that yourself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Deanna."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly don't question the plot too much. I just wanted to write some bloody whump because what else should a teenager do with all their free time?</p><p>Kudos and comments are strings for the words in my head. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>